


Plans for Christmas

by DustyP



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyP/pseuds/DustyP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's plans for Christmas are in jeopardy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans for Christmas

Blair Sandburg was running late, as per usual these days. It was raining, and he'd got soaked running from Hargrove Hall to his car.  
The lecture he'd been looking forward too had turned out to be boring, to say the least; Blair only stopped himself from nodding off during the visiting Professor's lecture by the soft-voiced comments from the student seated next to him.

Wayne Richards' comments had been witty and to the point; Professor Winter was boring - he hadn't been inside a lecture room for many years, and it showed. Normally, Blair would've been very interested in the subject matter of ancient cultures - but he'd wanted to hear the theories from Professor Stoddart, who had been down to give the lecture, but an accident had given the Professor a minor concussion, and he'd had to give his notes over to Winter, an old colleague of his who'd been visiting the campus.

Even as he'd tried to hide a yawn, Blair had felt a trifle sorry for the old Professor who was clearly out of his depth, but was soldiering on, determined to  read every word of Stoddart's notes.

When he'd finally reached the end of the lecture, a glimmer of amusement had shown in his faded blue eyes, when he'd told the class that they could now depart and sleep on their own time.

That had got him a good-natured cheer and everyone had departed feeling a little better, though not much wiser about the ancient cultures Winter had been talking about.  
  
Now, Blair was late, having stopped for a chat with Wayne, and another three grad students, and the time had simply flown, as they'd laughed and joked and swapped horror stories of lectures and lecturers they'd known.  
  
Jim was home by the look of the truck parked outside the loft, and Blair hastily parked and locked the car, and darted across the street, getting another soaking as the rain continued to fall.  
  
Shaking the moisture out of his hair, Blair reached the door, fully expecting it to open as he knew Jim would be aware of his arrival.

Surprisingly the door remained closed, and Blair frowned. Either Jim had a visitor, or he was in the shower... or.. something was wrong.

Pulling out his keys, Blair opened the door and walked warily into the warmth of the loft, his home for the past two years.

Jim wasn't in the shower, and Blair didn't know whether to be relieved or not, when it turned out that Jim had a visitor.  
A very attractive visitor.

Jim glanced over from his seat on the couch, and smiled. "Hey, Chief. How was the lecture?"

"Boring," replied Blair, taking off his coat and hanging it on the hook.

Running his hands through his wet hair, he waited a beat for introductions.

"Alison, this is my partner, Blair Sandburg. Chief, I'd like you to meet Alison Downing, she's just joined Forensics at the P.D."

The blonde woman sitting in the yellow armchair, smiled charmingly across at the bedraggled figure. "Hello Blair, nice to meet you."

Blair grinned and came forward to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you too. I didn't know we were getting such a charming Forensic expert."

"Oh, hardly an expert," she fluttered. "Serena is a great person and I hope to learn a lot from her."

"That she is," agreed Jim, and Blair nodded his agreement.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go and get dried off," Blair said, walking towards his room, backpack in hand.

"I'll make some coffee, you want some?" Jim asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes, please."  
"Yeah, thanks Jim."

The two replies came in unison and Jim laughed as he went into the kitchen area.  
  
That was Blair's first meeting with the blonde, lovely, Alison Downing, but far from the last.  
She and Jim became an item shortly afterwards, and the lady was often at the loft, for dinner, sometimes for lunch at the weekends, and Blair was beginning to feel very uncomfortable entering the loft in case he interrupted anything intimate that may be going on.

He should've known better, as Jim always knew he was on the way up and if anything had been going on, all was correct when Blair entered the loft.  
The observer had asked Jim if he wanted some space, but Jim had just waved a hand and said that the loft was Blair's home as well as his, and if he and Alison wanted some privacy they would go to her apartment, or Jim would ask Blair to stay out late and not make a noise when he did come home. He'd then smiled and asked what the current signal for  _do not enter/interupt/disturb_ was on campus nowadays.  
Blair had grinned in relief and told him that it was _stay out or die'._

Although Jim seemed okay with the situation as it was, it was becoming clear to Blair that Alison wasn't.  She never said anything outright, but her expression hardened if she came to visit and Blair was there.

Jim had stayed over at her apartment a few times, but from what he'd mentioned to Blair later, the building was far too noisy and whatever the hired cleaners used, irritated his nose and made his eyes smart.

Blair had offered to get some Sentinel-friendly stuff for her, but Jim had  shook his head.  Seeing that he didn't live there, there wasn't much point in upsetting Alison.  
  
Blair was relieved, he had a feeling that whatever suggestions he made, the lady would find some fault with it and be affronted that he would even think that her living space was unsuitable; relieved - until it dawned on him that maybe Alison would be coming to the loft to live. Surely it wasn't that serious yet?  
Jim had never said anything to suggest that he was thinking of settling down, with Alison or anyone else.  
  
Blair decided to just go with the flow. He'd worry about leaving when it was time, he wasn't going to spoil the present with worries about the future.  
Fine words, but he couldn't help worrying at times.  
  
Those worries erupted anew when he entered the Bullpen one day, a bit earlier than he'd expected, and saw Alison sitting on Jim's desk, laughing and leaning forward to whisper in the detective's ear.

A faint blush on Jim's lean cheeks showed that it wasn't about work, and Blair was just about to tease his partner, when Alison caught sight of him.  
Her face changed and the hard, almost challenging glare, she threw at Blair was enough to stop him in his tracks.  
  
"Oh look, Jim, here's your little partner, finally arrived and it's not even lunchtime." She laughed lightly, and Blair felt the heat of an embarrassed blush stain his cheeks. Most of Jim's colleagues were at their desks and could hear everything being said.  
  
Jim glanced sideways, his smile fading as he caught Blair's embarrassment.  "Hey Chief, you got finished at the University earlier than you thought?"  
His tone made it clear that he knew why Blair was late and that it was not a problem, and Blair relaxed a little and managed to reply as casually as he could.  
  
"Yes. Professor Stoddart told me he'd catch me later, when I had more time to spare."  
He walked over to Jim's desk, nodded a polite greeting to the woman still sitting on the corner and dropped his pack in the usual corner and sat down in his chair.  
  
Alison had tensed, her own face flushing slightly, but she recovered quickly and stood up, smoothing her grey skirt down over her slim hips. "Well, I'd better get back to work too. See you tonight, Jim?"  
  
"Can't tonight," Jim smiled apologetically, standing up. "I have a stakeout. I'll give you a call tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Oh, that's a shame." She smiled, but it was a poor imitation of her previous flirtatious one. "I'll see you .... whenever you're not too busy."  
  
"Brrr," Rafe gave an exaggerated shiver as she passed his desk on her way out. "A cold front just arrived in Cascade."  
  
"Shut up, Rafe," said H, softly, tilting his head towards Ellison's desk.  
  
The detectives needn't have worried, Jim just shrugged and sat down, pulling a file from the pile on his desk. If Alison didn't understand that police work could, and frequently did, interfere with personal affairs, she would soon learn, or the relationship wouldn't survive.  
  
Blair's heart-rate had slowed down and he smiled slightly to himself. In trying to make him look small, the lady had just made a mistake. She might think she had Jim all sewn up and ready to hog-tie, but his Sentinel had just proved that he would, and could, do his job without worrying whether  it suited her or not.  
  
Life for Blair continued much as usual after the incident in the Bullpen, and whilst Jim continued to see Alison, it was mostly after work during the week and on a Sunday.  
  
Friday and Saturdays nights were still reserved for doing _guy things_ as Rhonda called them. Basketball and football attendances, and the occasional fishing trip, kept the sentinel and guide centred, and Blair began to forget his misgivings about his future with Jim at the loft.  
  
Alison was polite whenever they met and never again tried to belittle Blair in front of Jim, or the other detectives in the Bullpen, but Blair knew she would never be a friend of his, nor did that bother him other than he just didn't want any friction for Jim. Although the tall detective seemed to be immune from the tension between his lady friend and his roommate, he stopped suggesting that Blair join himself and Alison for a _casual_ drink after work, but to balance that, he didn't invite Alison to the loft when he knew Blair would be there.  
  
Jim was happy enough to divide his time between the two; he liked being with Alison, she was intelligent, liked to watch some sport, the sex was good and he felt comfortable most of the time he was with her. He still enjoyed his friendship with Blair, they'd settled into an easy routine and if it hadn't been for the growing sense of frustration that emanated from Alison every time she even caught a glimpse of Sandburg, Jim would've been fairly content.  
  
Blair, for his part, was willing to go along with the situation; as long as he didn't have to be in Alison's company for very long, he was okay. He was glad that Jim seemed to be happy, and just wished he could get along with his sentinel's lady friend.  
  
He refused to think what would happen if Jim got really serious about Alison, though. He didn't relish leaving the loft, although he knew it would happen one day if either he, or Jim, or both of them, found a life partner to settle down with.  
  
It was getting close to Christmas, and even Alison seemed to thaw a little in her attitude towards Blair. The two even managed to exchange a few words when Jim wasn't there, without having it escalate into an argument.  
  
It was on one of these occasions in the Bull Pen when Jim was down in Burglary enquiring about a suspect;  Blair was sorting files that Jim would need for Simon, and Alison sat in Rafe's chair waiting for Jim to come back, that she asked casually:  
  
"What are you doing for Christmas this year, Blair?"  
  
Blair shrugged, not really paying attention. "Haven't really thought about it - home probably. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I thought your mother would be coming this year. Jim says she usually drops by."  
  
Blair frowned a little. "She may, we never have any set plans." He looked straight at the woman. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, Jim and I were hoping to have a few days alone, y'know? Our first Christmas together... as a couple I mean." She sighed wistfully ... smiling that secret smile that Blair hated.  
  
"Oh, I see." Blair swallowed the sudden dryness in his throat.  
  
For the past two years, ever since Jim and his father had made a conscious effort to let the past go and try to be a family again, he and Jim had spent Christmas Eve at the Ellison family home, where Jim's father, William Ellison, had made him very welcome.  
They'd stayed the night and had a family Christmas Day get-together with Stephen and his wife, and this year there would be an additional member of the family, Stephen's five-month old baby daughter.  
  
It was something that Blair hadn't much experience of in his years of wandering with Naomi, and even when he'd been at Rainier, he'd sometimes been on expeditions in various parts of the world, so going to a proper house with people he knew and liked, was a novelty he'd liked getting used to.  
  
He'd been looking forward to the same thing this year.  He couldn't tell Alison any of this, it was a special time for him, and it would've spoiled it having to explain his plans. He just nodded and turned away to focus on the files.  
  
"So... will you be meeting your mother?" The soft, hateful voice, asked smoothly.  
  
"I don't know, Alison." Blair found the strength to look up at her again. "We'll just have to wait and see, eh?"  
  
Alison pouted, that was not the answer she wanted, or expected.  
  
Before she could say anything else, Simon came out of his office. "Where's Ellison - and that report?"  
  
He glared indiscriminately at both Blair and Alison, and the woman stood abruptly and without a word, headed for the door.  
  
"Jim's down in Burglary, and here's the report." Blair handed the Captain a brown folder and Simon sniffed and went back into his office.  
  
Although Blair tried not to let Alison's words affect him, he was starting to get worried all over again. Did Jim really want to spend Christmas alone with Alison? The detective had seemed to really enjoy the family atmosphere last year at his father's house, but Blair realised he shouldn't make assumptions about himself being included this, or any other year.  
  
Oh damn that woman, she was making him feel insecure and he thought he was well passed that feeling, at least where he and Jim were concerned. It was at times like these that he realised that they did have very little in common; background; family; jobs - it was only the Sentinel stuff as Simon called it, where they were on the same wavelength, sometimes reluctantly on Ellison's part, but nonetheless - they seemed solid enough on that.  
  
Okay, Sandburg, stop dithering, why don't you just ask Jim outright what his plans are?  
Yeah, right!

Then if Jim was planning on spending the holiday with Alison, they'd both be embarrassed, and Jim wouldn't be likely to forgive Blair for putting him on the spot.  
Blair realised that his inner arguments were getting him nowhere. He could either ask Jim, or make plans of his own without Jim or his family... he sighed. He didn't really want to do that. Most of his college friends would be going home for the holidays; Naomi was somewhere over the rainbow with her latest _project',_ so that left Blair moving out to a hotel, or joining in one of those _single person_ holidays that were advertised in the newspapers and on the television.  
  
His nose wrinkled. If he'd been a few years younger than his present twenty-seven, he might have considered that; but not now. Not when he'd experienced a real family Christmas with the Ellisons.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Jim's arrival in the Bullpen and before he could even sit down, Bank's bellow of "Ellison!" had the tall detective changing direction and going into the Captain's office.  
  
Blair still hadn't come to any decision when thirty minutes later, Ellison came out of Simon's office, collected his coat and his partner with a casual, "Come on, Chief... we have a case."  
  
Much later that day, the two men stepped wearily out of the elevator and made their way into the loft. They were wet and dirty, but satisfied that the newest wanna-be drug lord was in a holding cell, screaming for his lawyer.   For once, the investigation had gone smoothly, and the man in the cell, name of Jackson Standish, had been caught with a hundred thousand dollars worth of cocaine in a suitcase, having tried to make an escape via the back alley of his apartment building.  
  
It had been Blair, waiting anxiously by the truck, who had seen the man running down the alley and had given chase. He had stopped the fugitive with a well-thrown lid from a garbage can, and had been sitting on the fallen man when Ellison and Brown had caught up. They had been delayed by Standish's henchmen, both of whom had been left unconscious by two irate detectives.  
  
Henri had slapped Blair on the back with a, "Way to go, Hairboy."  
  
Jim had, at first, glared at him for putting himself in danger, then relented to murmur. "Well, done, Chief," as he'd hauled his partner off the recumbent man.  
  
"Oh man, I'll be glad to get in the shower," Blair said as he followed Jim into the loft, peeling off his soaking jacket and kicking off his wet sneakers before making for the bathroom.  
  
Ellison ignored the wet shoes, too tired to enforce the rules, only too glad to be home with both of them intact. No trips to the Emergency Room for either of them, that had to be a bonus.  
  
"Don't use all the towels," he called out as he hung up his own coat and Blair's and went into the kitchen to put the coffee pot on.  
  
Blair waved a hand, vaguely acknowledging his partner's words, and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Jim was just replacing the telephone receiver as Blair came out of the bathroom, a towel round his waist and rubbing his hair with another.  
  
"Don't tell me that was Simon with another case?" Blair groaned.  
  
"No, it was Alison," replied Jim absently, unbuttoning his shirt as he made his own way towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh." Blair stopped rubbing his hair wondering if this was the time to ask, then decided it wasn't. They were both wet and tired, not a good combination for any sort of discussion.  
  
Jim yawned. "Yeah, apparently she came up to see me at the office."  
  
"Oh yes, I saw her for a moment or two before you came back," said Blair as casually as he could.  
  
"Well, as there are no limbs missing, I assume you two were polite to each other."  
  
Blair looked up, startled. Jim rarely even hinted at the friction that existed between himself and Alison.  "Hey, I'm always polite to women," he said a trifle nervously.  
  
Jim grinned at him. "Even Sam?" he teased.  
  
Sam was the lab technician with whom Blair had had a stormy on-off relationship a few months back.  
  
Blair lifted his hands "Even Sam," he protested. "Even though she tried to blow me up", he added thoughtfully.  
  
Jim's grin faded at that remembered incident. It had been a very silly and dangerous thing for Sam to do, especially as Blair could've been severely burned.  
  
"Yeah, well, that should teach you not to meddle with women with dangerous chemicals in their hands."  
  
"Hey, man, that's not fair. It's not my fault .... "  
  
"Yeah, I know. You are a complete innocent when it comes to women." Jim grinned at him and Blair flapped the towel at him.  
  
"Go and shower before your skin starts to itch."  
  
"Yes, Mom," and Jim departed for the bathroom as Blair threatened him with a raised towel.  
  
Later that evening when the two men were sitting relaxing in front of the television, bottles of beer in hand, popcorn bucket between them as they watched Bruce Willis swinging from the top of a building.  
  
"Wonder if that's as hard as hanging off the skids of a helicopter?" murmured Jim, remembering his own die-hard experience on Blair's first-day at the Police Department, when Kincaid was trying to escape with his  partner as a hostage.  
  
"Why? You want to have a go?" Blair asked idly, foraging for more popcorn. "Remember, they have stuntmen to do that sort of thing. You don't have a stuntman."  
  
"You volunteering, Chief?"  
  
"No way, man. Y'know I hate heights."  
  
Jim grinned at him. "Doesn't stop you jumping out of windows and off cliffs," he said.  
  
"Well, no... but I don't intend to make a habit of it. You can do all the physical stuff, I'll just observe - from a safe place."  
  
Jim laughed and cuffed the back of Blair's head as he reached for more corn. "Now if I could only believe that, my life would be a lot less complicated."  
  
There was silence again as they watched the film, but Blair was wondering if Jim was trying to tell him something.  
  
Gathering his courage he asked, "Do I really complicate your life that much, Jim? I certainly don't mean to cause you any trouble."  
  
Jim started to smile, thinking Blair was teasing, then caught the doubt in Blair's voice and frowned. "You don't cause me any real trouble, Chief. What makes you think you do?"  
  
Blair fiddled with the piece of popcorn in his hand. "Well, nothing in particular ... just at times you have to stop and think of protecting me ... instead of just doing what you want to do."  
  
"Now what makes you think I don't do as I want?" His eyes narrowed. "Has anyone at the station been hassling you?"  
  
"No, no Jim. Nothing like that." He met Ellison's blue stare firmly. "Yes, there are some people there who aren't very friendly, but no-one in the Bull Pen, and I don't care what anyone else has to say. As long as you want me there, that's fine with me."  
  
Ellison stared at the younger man for a moment longer, then nodded, satisfied that his partner wasn't being hassled, at least not at the station.  
  
"Well, that goes for me too. Not everyone in the department is my friend, either. As long as they leave me alone to do my job, and not threaten, or hassle my friends," he pointed at Blair, "then that's okay." He paused, "As for wanting you at the station... you help me Chief, not only with these senses. Henri, Rafe and Joel like having you around. Hell, even Simon doesn't yell at you so much nowadays." They both shared a grin at some of the Captain's earlier epithets concerning long-haired grad students who couldn't shut up. "You're a friend, Blair. So don't let anyone tell you different. Okay?"  
  
Blair's answering smile brightened the whole loft, he positively beamed. "Very okay. Thanks, Jim."  
  
Jim settled back on the couch and snaffled the last bit of popcorn. "Now we've got that out of the way. Do you have any plans for Christmas?"  
  
Blair choked on his beer, coughing hard.  
  
Jim banged him on the back. "Whoa, there... went down the wrong way?"  
  
Red-faced, his eyes streaming with tears, Blair panted, "Just give me a second."  
  
Jim cocked his head in his usual listening pose, checking that his friend's airway was open, then nodded, sitting back as he realised that Blair was okay.  
  
Getting control of his breathing a few minutes later, Blair sat back, wiping his eyes. "Oh man, I hate when that happens."  
  
Jim raised an eyebrow. "Was it something I said?" he joked, then frowned when Blair tensed. "What's the matter, Chief?"  
  
"Nothing, honestly... it's just... just... nothing." Blair was afraid he'd blurt out all his worries about Alison and whether Jim wanted him out of the loft over the holiday weekend, but managed to control his tongue. He took another breath and steeled himself to hear the worst. "Sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
Jim was looking at him, not convinced that it was _just nothing,_ but decided to continue.  "Well, I was going to ask - if you don't have any set plans - you might want to come with me to Dad's again this year. Stephen and Anne will be coming with the new baby, but she won't be any trouble..."   He stopped as a huge grin split Blair's face. "Chief?"  
  
It took all of Blair's control not to fling himself forward and hug the breath out of Jim. Did he want to come? Well... YEAH!  
  
"I'd LOVE to come, Jim. I had a really great time last year - and the year before that. Are you sure it's okay with your folks? I mean I don't want them to think that they have to invite me 'cos of that, y'know... but yes, I'd really like to come... thank you."   Blair realised he was babbling and blushed. "Sorry," he murmured.  
  
Jim sat with a raised eyebrow, but his eyes were twinkling. "I can take that as a 'yes', then?"  
  
Blair nodded, still red-faced with his coughing bout, his eyes still wet, but he was beaming. "Yes, you can." His smile faded as he realised how it must have sounded. "Sorry for babbling, Jim. You must think I'm a pathetic idiot."  
  
"Why would I think that? My Dad and Sally would be thrilled to hear that you enjoyed yourself so much that you want to go back." Jim paused. "I think, however, that something else has been on your mind. Anything you want to tell me?"  
  
Blair hesitated, then shook his head. "It doesn't matter now... you just solved the problem." He raised his head and looked straight at Jim. "Thanks for the offer, though. It's really appreciated."  
  
"Okay." Jim decided to leave it for the moment. He was sure he'd discover what Blair had been worried about, but later. Blair's eyes were now clear and unworried, so that was all that mattered at the moment.  
  
"Well, I'm about ready to hit the sack." Jim stood and stretched. "Goodnight, Chief. Don't stay up too late. Tomorrow will be another busy day."  
  
"I won't. Just want to relax a little longer."  
  
Jim paused on his way to the bathroom. "You'd relax better in your bed, Darwin."  
  
"Yes, I know." Blair lifted his head. "'Night, Jim."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Blair was still sitting in the same position, wondering why he'd been so worried about his relationship with Jim. After all his inner turmoil, Jim had been going to invite him to his family's Christmas after all.  Why had he let Alison upset him so much.

Oh Boy. Alison!  
What was she going to do when she found out that she wasn't going to have Jim all to herself over the holidays.

Think I'll steer clear of that lady until after the New Year, thought Blair with a sudden grin.   Stretching his arms, he stood up and went to his room. He thought that maybe he'd sleep just fine tonight.  
  
When Jim came out of the shower the next morning, Blair was singing softly to himself as he prepared breakfast.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood," he said as he went to get dressed.  
  
"Yeah, well, why not?" Blair flung a grin over his shoulder. "The sun is shining..." He paused and looked towards the rain streaming down the glass of the balcony doors. "Well, at least it came up," he said.  
  
Jim's laugh sounded from his bedroom. "Hope you feel the same way when you've got soaked again by this evening."  
  
"Oh come on, Jim. Five days until I finish at the university ... then it's party time for this grad student." He danced a few steps around the kitchen counter. "No more papers to grade, exams to take... I'll be freeeee..."  
  
"What. You're not going to come into the station and help me with all that paperwork?" Jim faked some disappointment. He sighed. "And here I've been saving it all up, just for your magic fingers."  
  
"Gee... Thanks. Jim. You're a real pal!" Blair smiled again. "If you're real good, I might just came down and clear up your desk."  He paused. "What's it worth?"  
  
"Blackmail, Chief?" Jim sat down at the table. "I am a detective, y'know. I could arrest you."  
  
Blair gave him a finger.  
  
Jim chewed a mouthful of food. "Okay, how about, I let you off cleaning the bathroom for one week."  
  
"A week?" Blair was indignant. "It's worth more than that..."  
  
They were still arguing the merits of jobs-to-be-done-or-not-done, when they arrived on the street and got into their separate vehicles.  
  
"I only have one class this morning, Jim, and a meeting with Professor Stoddard. I should be at the PD just after lunch, if that's okay."  
  
"That's fine, Chief. See you then."  
  
Jim was still smiling when he finally parked in the underground garage, despite the idiots who thought they could drive, having delayed him more than once.  
  
He waited for Henri Brown as the other detective hailed him and they rode up in the elevator together.   "You got anything going on this Friday night, Jim?"  
  
"Don't think so, why?"  
  
"Poker, at my place. About seven-ish. Ask Hairboy too... might get some of my money back."  
  
Jim laughed. "In your dreams, H. Sandburg has a system."  
  
"Really?" Henri looked eager. "Gonna spill it."  
  
"Yeah. He wins."  
  
Brown grimaced. "Thanks a lot Ellison." He paused. "You finished your report on Standish yet?"  
  
"No. Remember, Simon said it could wait until this morning."  
  
"Yeah. What a sleazeball that guy is... Standish I mean, not Simon," H said hastily as Jim raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Simon is not what?" asked a deep voice as the elevator doors opened on Brown's last words.  
  
"Oh morning Captain," and Henri sidled out and hurried towards the Bull Pen.  
  
Simon raised an enquiring eyebrow at Jim and Ellison shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, sir. Just Henri getting his words mixed up."  
  
Banks shook his head as he and Jim walked towards his office.  
  
"You're early, or haven't you been home yet?" asked Jim, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Oh sure... just had to go down to Forensics to see Serena."  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"No. Just doing my Captain-meeting-his staff, routine. She does a fine job."  
  
Jim nodded, he had a lot of respect for the Forensic Officer.  
  
"I saw your lady-friend there too," said Simon.  
  
"Oh yes?"  
  
Simon shrugged, "And nothing. She's an attractive young woman."  
  
Jim frowned. "I hear a 'but' there, Simon."  
  
They'd reached his office and Simon indicated the door with his head. "Have you got a minute?"  
  
Jim nodded and went into the office, Simon closing the door behind them. "Well?" Jim asked.  
  
Simon paused, fiddling with a cigar. "She seems to spend more time in the Bull Pen than she does down in the lab." He said finally.  
  
Jim's frown deepened. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think it was that often, but I'll ask her not to come up except on business."  
  
Simon sat down and looked over at Jim who was sitting in his usual chair. "Look, Jim. It's none of my business really, except for the time she wastes out of the lab, but I don't think she and Blair get on very well. He seemed a bit upset yesterday when she was talking to him."  
  
"Upset?" Jim rubbed his chin. "Blair never said anything."  
  
"Well, he wouldn't, would he? You know what he's like." Simon paused. "Like I said, it's none of my business and I wouldn't like you to think I'm interfering in your personal stuff, but I don't like to see the kid getting upset. It can't be anything to do with work, so it must be personal."  
  
Jim nodded, his face not giving anything away.    "I'll have a word with both of them," he promised, standing up and Simon looked relieved.  
  
"I'm glad you're not yelling at me to mind my own business."  
  
"I probably would have, but I agree that personal _stuff'_ shouldn't be brought into the Bull Pen."  
  
"Thanks for that, Jim." He rolled his cigar then added quietly. "I hope things turn out okay - for all of you."  
  
Jim nodded and left the office. He had a lot to think about.  
  
He'd known that his roommate and Alison didn't get on very well. Things had seemed to settle down recently, but obviously it was just a surface calm. He'd tried to keep both parts of his relationships separate, his friendship with Blair and his physical attraction to Alison, but obviously, it wasn't working out.  
He rubbed his brow again, and decided he'd go down to Forensics and talk to Alison first chance he got.  
  
Simon watched through his half-open blinds as Jim went to his desk and hoped he hadn't made things worse for Sandburg.  
  
When a woman was involved between two friends, it tended to put a strain on both relationships.  
  
Around midmorning, Jim was working on his Standish report, when he caught a familiar scent of perfume and looked up to see Alison coming in the door.  
  
Glancing round to see if Simon was watching, Jim stood quickly and intercepted her before she had taken more than a couple of steps.  
  
"Oh Alison, I was just going to the break room for a cup of coffee, care to join me?"  
  
"Why, I'd love to Jim," she said, smiling and taking his arm.  
  
There were two other detectives just leaving the room, so they had the place to themselves for the moment.  
  
Alison put her arms round Jim and tilted her head for a kiss then pouted as he kissed her brow and steered her towards the back of the room.  
  
"What's wrong, Jim. No one can see us."  
  
"I know that, but I don't feel comfortable if someone comes in. Simon would not be pleased."  
  
"Oh, Simon," she flicked her hair back, she'd loosened it from the comb that she wore in the Lab knowing that it suited her, and that Jim liked it that way. "Who cares what he thinks?"  
  
Jim looked her straight in the eye. "I care. He is my boss," he said sharply.  
  
Alison looked at him, startled at his tone, it was one she'd never heard him use to her before. "Sorry, Jim. I know that," she said, contritely.  
  
"It might be better if you didn't come up to the Bull Pen unless you have a report on a case," Jim said more quietly, deciding to get one thing off his chest. "Simon has noticed that you've been here a lot recently."  
  
Alison frowned. "What are you saying, Jim? I can't come up to see you during  work hours?"  
  
"Not unless you have something on a case."  
  
"I see." Alison's face had reddened, and her eyes were flashing. "And that's okay with you?"  
  
"Well - yes. Simon is within his rights to insist on personal relationships being kept out of the office, where possible." He paused, then tried to soften the blow. "That doesn't mean I won't miss your visits," he smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. "Although they can be very - er- distracting," he whispered into her ear.  
  
At the touch of his lips on her ear and the warmth of his hand on her shoulder, Alison's anger eased.  
  
She sighed. "I suppose he has a point," she breathed back. "Serena did make a pointed remark yesterday when I got back to the lab ... so okay.  No visits to the Bull Pen, unless work related."  
  
"Thanks, Alison. That will make my life a little easier," Jim said, and kissed her quickly on the lips, before stepping back as he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
He was busy at the coffee machine when Rafe came in and moved towards the snack vending machine.  
  
"Hey, Jim... Alison," he nodded at them both, got his candy fix, and left just as quickly.  
  
"Before anyone else comes in, Jim, can I ask your plans for Christmas?" Alison came to stand close to him. "I thought we might have a quiet little dinner together, y'know... sit by the fire... listen to the carol singers... and ..." she laughed softly and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh!" Jim was startled. He'd assumed she would spend Christmas Day with her family, and he'd planned on spending the whole of Boxing Day with her. "I thought you'd be spending Christmas Day with your folks. Didn't you say you only saw them at holiday periods?"  
  
"Well, yes, usually." Alison frowned, this was not going the way she'd wanted, or planned. "But I thought as it was our first Christmas, as a couple, y'know... that we could spend it together, just the two of us."  
  
Jim was beginning to feel cornered. "Oh, that sounds like it would've been nice, but I'm going to my father's house on Christmas Eve, and we usually have a family party on Christmas Day, my brother and his wife and new baby... but if you like, I'm sure they wouldn't mind me bringing a guest."   Jim was starting to babble and he clamped down on his tongue. "Let me check with them and get back to you."  
  
"Well, that sounds nice," Alison's smile was forced, then she brightened.  "We could still spend some time alone together."  
  
"Well, that may not be possible on Christmas Day," Jim hedged, "but we'll do something just for the two of us on Boxing Day."  
  
Alison flushed with temper, and Jim noticed that she seemed to do that a lot recently.  
  
He was so relieved when Wilson, a detective from Burglary entered the break room, that he could've hugged the big cop. "Hey Pete, what're you doing way up here?"  
  
"Damn candy machine on our floor broke down - have to have my chocolate fix, or the day just goes right downhill." Pete moved to the vending machine.  
  
"I thought it was just women who needed a chocolate fix," snapped Alison and moved to the door. "See you later, Jim."  
  
Wilson peered after her and pondered aloud. "Wonder what got her panties in a twist."  
  
"You don't want to know, Pete ... you just don't," Jim patted the bigger man's shoulder and went back to his desk, thinking, _why me? this is usually Sandburg's situation._  
He shook his head and powered up his computer again.  
  
A couple of hours later, Blair was running for the elevator, the doors of which closed when he was about three feet away. "Aw damn it," he muttered.   "I was early for a change."  
  
He punched the button for the seventh floor and leaned against the wall, letting his mind dwell on his very successful morning. Professor Stoddard had seemed pleased with Blair's thoughts and suggestions for the upcoming Anthropology display at the end of the semester, and the two men had spent a pleasant couple of hours talking about their various expeditions. Blair had been enthralled with the older man's exploits, and had made Stoddard laugh when Blair had reminded him of some of the funnier events of Blair's first expedition, when he'd been an eager, but inexperienced member of Stoddard's team.  
  
The elevator finally arrived and Blair was soon walking down the corridor to Major Crime.  
Jim wasn't at his desk and Blair sighed. Great, he was early and Jim wasn't around to notice.  
  
He put his backpack on the floor and pulled up his chair, glancing over the papers to see if he could help with anything.  
To his surprise, Jim looked as if he was up-to-date with the reports, so Blair looked round to see if Rafe, or Henri, wanted help.  
  
He wandered over to Rafe's desk and perched on the edge. "Hey Rafe, you know where Jim is?"  
  
The perfectly groomed head shook a negative. "Sorry Blair, haven't seen him for half an hour or so. Unless he's in with Simon."  
  
Glancing at the closed blinds, Blair shrugged. He didn't want to interrupt a meeting, so he wandered across to Henri and was told the same thing.  
Deciding to just sit and wait for Jim to come back, Blair was called back to Henri's desk.  
  
"Hey Hairboy, want to run down to Forensics? Serena has that report I've been waiting for."  
  
"Er... " Blair wasn't keen on Forensics at this particular time.  
  
Henri raised his head. "Problem?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"He doesn't want to meet the Ice Lady," Rafe grinned.  
  
Henri's grin matched his partner's. "Oh I see. Y'mean our resident Casanova is afraid of a woman. That's a first."  
  
"I'm not scared of her," Blair protested. "We just don't get on, and I don't want to cause any problems for... y'know?"  
  
Rafe's smile gentled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Don't worry Blair. Henri can get his own report."  
  
Blair squared his shoulders. "No, it's okay. I'll run down and get it. With a bit of luck, she'll be out somewhere else."  
  
"Well, she always seems to be missing when I go down there," grinned Henri.  
  
"That's because she's usually up here." Rafe said absently.  
  
"Okay, I'm going." Blair smiled. He was glad that at least two of the men he considered friends understood his dilemma.  
  
Deciding to take the stairs, Blair ran down the flights that took him to the Forensics floor, and slowed as he reached Serena's office.  
  
Glancing round the door jamb he was relieved to see the Forensic Chief bending over her computer, she was alone.  
  
"Hey Serena, Henri sent me down for that report you have for him."  
  
The woman straightened her back and smiled at the young man. She liked Blair and was always glad to see him.  
  
"Oh, thanks Blair. Saves me a trip upstairs." She rummaged around a pile of report folders and handed him one. "Here you go."  
  
Blair took the folder and thanked her. "You going home for Christmas,Serena?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, my parents are having an anniversary at the end of December,  so it's going to be a family affair."  
  
"That sounds great," Blair said. "I bet you all have a blast."  
  
"Are you going to see your mother this year?" asked Serena. "I know she didn't make it in time last year."  
  
Blair shrugged. That had been a disappointment, but he hadn't missed Naomi as much on that occasion as he'd been with Jim and his family. "I never know for sure," he said a trifle sadly.  
  
Serena put a hand on his arm, her face soft with an understanding smile. "You going to Jim's again this year?" she asked, trying to cheer him up.  
  
Blair's face brightened. "Yeah," he said. "Stephen and his wife are coming with the new baby, should be interesting," he said.  
  
Serena laughed. "That it will," she said. "A baby is always - interesting - especially when he or she needs feeding. Hope you have your earplugs in, they can get very loud." She rolled her eyes. "I speak from experience, but I also think they're the best thing that comes with a marriage."  
  
Blair smiled. "I'm sure we'll manage between us."  
  
"I'm sure you will," Serena said and patted his arm. "You take care and have a good time."  
  
Blair waved the folder "Bet on it," he called.  
  
He was still smiling when he walked down the corridor, then stopped abruptly as he almost ran into the very person he'd been trying to avoid.  
  
Alison was standing around the corner, her face set, her eyes flashing with temper.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the little sneak. How dare you complain to Captain Banks about me?"  
  
"Complain?" Blair shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Alison came closer, pushing a hard finger into Blair's chest. "You can drop the innocent act, Jim isn't around to catch it. You managed to draw attention  to my being in the Bull Pen and got me banned from seeing Jim at work."  
  
Bair held up his hands. "Whoa there, I have no idea what you're talking about. What ban? I haven't spoken to Si.. Captain Banks about you at all."  
  
"Huh!" Alison poked harder into his chest. "Don't try and deny it. Not only that, from what I overheard just now, you've managed to integrate yourself into Jim's family, going there for Christmas. You think you can  cut me out of Jim's family? Well, let me tell you, I'm going to Jim's father for Christmas too, and then we'll see who has the last laugh."  
   
She pushed Blair against the wall and strode away towards the lab, leaving  Blair gazing after her in some bewilderment.  
Shaking his head, Blair continued towards the stairs, trying to make sense of what Alison had said. The one thing that stood out was that she was going to the Ellison's for Christmas, and Blair's anticipation of a wonderful day just took a nosedive.  
  
His first thought was to tell Jim he couldn't make it after all, that Naomi was going to be in town. Then shook his head, for one thing, Jim would just invite Naomi as well... and worse than that, Jim would know he was lying and be upset that his roommate had lied.  
  
In any case, Blair squared his shoulders, he wasn't going to be scared away by Alison and her tantrums. He would just make the best of it, and hope that things worked out.  
  
He was so preoccupied that he didn't see the elevator door closing on Joel's very thoughtful frown.  
  
Later that evening at the loft, the two men were sitting watching a rerun of last week's football game, when Blair hesitantly broached the subject of the ban.  
  
"Hey Jim, I ran into Alison today down in the lab, she seemed to think I had something to do with getting her banned from the Bull Pen?" He turned earnest blue eyes on the detective. "I didn't complain to Simon, or anyone else, honestly."  
  
Jim's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I didn't think you had, Chief. Simon noticed that she seemed to be out of her office a lot, I honestly hadn't noticed, but he is a detective after all." He grinned and turned back to the TV screen.  
  
"Oh," Blair blew out a breath of relief. "That's okay then, I wouldn't have wanted you to think that I would go behind your back on anything, or try coming between you and Alison."  
  
Jim frowned a little. "You and Alison don't really get on at all, do you?" he asked. "Care to tell me why, from your end?"  
  
Blair fidgeted with a loose thread on his sweatshirt. "I don't really know, Jim. It was fine at first, then as you two got closer, she seemed to resent that I lived here, and it all went downhill from there." He tried a grin. "I guess not every woman falls for my charm y'know."  
  
Jim nodded, but didn't smile and Blair's heart sank. Heck, now what had he said. "That tells me why Alison doesn't like you, but why don't you like her?" He raised a hand, "and don't give me _she's-not-my-type_ spiel. I know that, but other women haven't been your type, and you've got along fine with them."  
  
Blair squirmed, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. Glancing up at Jim, he realised that the older man wouldn't be put off.  "I wish I had an answer for you, Jim, but I don't honestly know why." He paused, trying to sort through his emotions regarding Alison Downing. "She reminds me of a lady I used to know on my first expedition, she was a few years older and at first we got along fine, especially as I was just learning the ropes and she'd been on a couple of expeditions the year before. She seemed willing to help me out, answer any questions I had, she was really nice. Then as I got more experience and learned to do things for myself, she got very cool towards me, made jokes about my inexperience and how as this was my first expedition the others should make allowances for the mistakes I made. She made rude comments about my height, length of my hair, even the type of boots I was wearing; she put me down every chance she got." He shook his head. "What I'd hoped to be a great experience, turned into a nightmare of trying to stay out of her way."  
  
"What happened, Chief?" Jim asked quietly, sympathy in his eyes for the young student trying to navigate through an older woman's moods.  
  
Blair smiled suddenly. "Professor Stoddard happened," he said. "He chose me out of all the people there, to join the team he was taking to study a tribe of natives who'd been living on the edge of the civilised community for generations. He said I had the proper _people_ skills."  He raised shining eyes to Jim. "I tell you, man. That turned out to be the greatest thrill of my life, up till when I met you, of course."  
  
He exchanged a quick smile with Jim as the sentinel murmured "Of course."  
  
"Yvonne, protested that she had more experience and wouldn't it be better if the Professor had someone like that for such an important job, and not just a kid on his first expedition."  
  
Blair chuckled. "Oh boy, that was the wrong thing to say to someone like the Professor.  He turned and looked down at her, she was tall for a woman, but Stoddard towered over her, and said that he wanted someone with an open mind, an eagerness to learn, and an empathy for all people, not just the ones that could further a person's career - I tell you, Jim, that did not sit well with her. Experience will come, he said, but it's not all that counts if a person wants to become an anthropologist of the world, not just a college degree."  
  
He smiled again. "The Professor told me later that he'd heard her sniping at me, and had been impressed by the way I'd handled the situation. When I said I hadn't handled it, just tried to ignore her taunts and do the job, he said that was exactly the right thing to do in that situation. By not trying to match her hostility, I'd won the argument."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Blair grimaced, "She left the next day and by the time we got home three months later, she'd packed up and left. We learned that she'd spoken to the Dean and made some nasty insinuations about Stoddard and the way he _favoured_ certain students. Luckily for us she'd done the same thing at her first college and as Stoddard had a reputation for honesty and integrity, plus the fact that the other expedition members told everyone about her treatment of not just me, but some of the others, she'd been asked to leave, so she had."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, then Blair said quietly. "Alison reminds me of Yvonne, she likes to appear gracious and helpful; but wants people to acknowledge that she is superior, and doesn't like it when things don't go as she planned. Sorry Jim, I don't know how else to explain."  
Blair kept his head down, hoping that Jim wouldn't blow his top.

When the silence got too much for him, he raised his head and glanced at Jim, who was staring at the television with a frown on his face.  
Blair couldn't sit still, feeling that he had alienated any sympathy Jim might have had for him, so got to his feet. "I think I'll turn in, Jim," he said quietly. "Goodnight."  
  
That seemed to bring Jim out of whatever mood he'd sunk into. "Turn in?" he glanced at the clock, "a bit early for you, isn't it?"  
  
Blair fidgeted. "Well, I thought... well you might want to be by yourself. Sorry I rambled on about...." His voice trailed off and he bit his lip, willing himself to just shut up.  
  
Jim smiled slightly. "Sit down, Sandburg, the game isn't finished yet." He paused, "Or better yet, while you're on your feet, grab us another couple of beers."  
  
Blair's smile of relief could've powered a light bulb as he bounced into the kitchen. "Yes, sir."  
  
When the game was finished and another two empty brown bottles were on the coffee table, Jim stretched and turned to his roommate.  "I'm sorry you're having problems with Alison. She is a very strong-willed person, and likes to think she's in control." He frowned a little. "That causes a little conflict between us, but I usually like to be in her company." He paused. "On the other hand, I'm not willing to let go of my friend and partner just for her sake, either, so we'll just have to keep you two apart, as much as possible."  He slapped his forehead. "Oh damn, I almost forgot, I invited her to Dad's for dinner on Christmas Day, but now I wish I hadn't."  
  
Blair nodded. "Yes, she told me she was going to your Dad's." He paused. "If it's going to be awkward for you, Jim. I'll stay here and catch up with you after the holidays."  
  
Jim stared at him. "No, Chief. That's not what I want. I want it to be like last year, when we all had such a good time, I'm not about to spoil everyone's holiday because I gave in to Alison's manipulations."  He smiled. "Besides, who's gonna help us with the baby when Stephen and Anne go out for a romantic dinner on Christmas Eve?"  
  
"Baby? I don't know anything about looking after a baby," Blair protested, but he was smiling and the chill of disappointment had gone completely.  
  
"Well, since you're so close to her age, I thought ..." Jim laughed and ducked the cushion aimed at his head.  
  
When order had been restored and they were cleaning up the kitchen, Jim looked at Blair. "We okay, Chief? No more worries about where you belong?"  
  
"No, Jim. No worries about that now." Blair smile grew a trifle brighter. "We'll have enough to worry about getting some sleep when the baby cries during the night." He paused for effect. "I have it on good authority from Serena, that babies can get VERY loud. We'll have to remember to take your earplugs."  
  
Jim groaned, then looked suspiciously at his smiling friend. "No tests, Sandburg. I'm declaring a 'no-test' zone until after the New Year."  
  
Blair's smile just grew wider.  
  
The next day started well, it had even stopped raining and Blair was going into the station with Jim, having no lectures or office hours until tomorrow.  
  
The Bull Pen was looking fairly festive as Rhonda had been decorating with tiny little evergreen garlands and red pontsietties around her desk, and a small tree in an out-of-the-way corner, twinkled with gaily coloured lights and gold and silver bows.  
  
Blair looked round and smiled. He felt at home here now, and could barely remember his panic stricken state his first day at the station had invoked. Hopefully, there would be no Kincaid, or anyone like him, to disturb his new-found happiness.  
  
The peace was disturbed when Simon called them into his office. "Sorry, Jim. There's a body been found at the back of the Doom Club, it looks nasty."  
  
Jim glanced over at Blair who had paled at the mention of that particular establishment. "Any identification?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Not at the moment. A uniform called it in and Serena and her team are on their way."  
  
"Okay, Simon. I'll get on it."  
  
"Blair," called Simon and the grad student turned, "You don't have to go out on this one, if you'd rather not."  
  
"I'm Jim's back-up and partner. I'm going along," Blair said steadily, proud that his voice didn't shake as much as his insides were doing.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Blair nodded. "I'm sure."  
When Simon nodded, Blair followed Jim out into the Bull Pen.  
  
He was so glad that Simon had refrained from telling him, again, that he was not a cop.  
  
Jim, of course, had heard the exchange and nodded at the younger man. "You okay, Chief?"  
  
Blair nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
Serena Chang and her team were already at the crime scene, searching the dirty back alley for evidence. Blair noticed that Alison was there, further down the alley with a male colleague, and Blair groaned under his breath. It looked as if his karma was about to get another kick in the ass.  
  
The body was that of a young man who looked to be in his late teens; he'd been stabbed repeatedly in the upper torso and his throat had been cut. The blood had stained his shoulder-length fairish hair to a rusty brown and turned his blue shirt crimson.  
  
Blair swallowed hard but managed to control his instinctive urge to be sick.  
  
He followed on Jim's heels as the detective walked around the body, studying it and the immediate vicinity closely.  
  
Serena looked up. "Hello, Jim, Blair."  
  
"Serena," Ellison nodded. "Got anything yet?"  
  
The Forensic Chief shook her head. "Nothing in particular. Looks like he's been dead for about six to eight hours. CoD looks obvious, but we'll check when we get him to the lab." She paused. "This looks like it was done in a real rage, Jim. Someone was very, very angry."  
  
Jim nodded his agreement. "I'll just have a look around before you move the body. Okay?"  
   
Serena nodded, quite used to the tall detective's methods.  
  
As Jim started to walk around the crime scene, his attention focussed on the body, then on the debris in the alley, he was unaware of being watched very closely by Alison; he'd waved an acknowledgement to her when he and Blair had arrived, but now was focussed on searching for evidence.  
  
Blair saw her out of the corner of his eye, but most of his attention was on Jim, as he usually did in these situations, hoping the detective didn't zone, but being ready to help if that happened.  
  
As the detective paused to focus on a footprint faintly outlined in blood, Alison walked towards him, "Hey, Jim," she called.  
  
Ellison flinched as her voice broke into his concentration, and lifted his head to glare at the interruption. His expression softened a trifle as he recognised the blonde, but his voice was still sharp as he asked. "What?"  
  
Alison hesitated, then continued on towards the two men.  
  
"Stop!" ALison froze as Ellison raised a hand. He pointed in front of her. "You're just about to step on some evidence, Alison. Please stay on that side of the alley."  
  
The woman's face blazed crimson with embarrassment, and she took a step backward.  
  
"What is it? Have you spotted something?" Jim asked.  
  
"Er... not really. I was just going to ask about tonight..." She shook her head. "Bad idea, bad moment. Sorry..." and she scuttled back to her smirking colleague who had witnessed the whole thing.  
  
Jim sighed and shook his head, then bent closer to the ground. "Serena," he called, "can you get me a photograph of this print?"  
  
Serena came to stand to one side, her camera ready and took a few shots of the ground where the detective was pointing. She couldn''t really see anything more than a smudge, but had learned to do exactly what Jim Ellison asked.  
  
Ellison continued on down the alley, bent almost double as he tried to track the person who'd left the print, Blair, following behind him, close enough to touch if necessary, but keeping well out of the detective's way. Although concentrating his sight, Jim's hearing honed into the conversation taking place behind him, as Alison and her colleague, Joe Parker, bagged pieces of evidence.  
  
"Don't they look sweet?" Parker's voice was heavy with innuendo.  
  
Alison glanced back to where Jim and Blair were at the end of the alley. "What'd you mean?"  
  
Unaware that Jim could hear every whispered word, Joe shrugged. "Everyone at the station thinks they do more than share an apartment, but from what you told Jennie, that Ellison is hot stuff between the sheets. Just makes you wonder if he's getting it from all sides."  
   
Alison's face flared red, and her eyes narrowed. "Don't be disgusting, Joe."  
  
"I overheard you, talking to Jennie," he sneered. "Don't try and deny it Ali, you're jealous of that little faggot. You said, once that you and Ellison got hitched, you'd make sure that Sandburg was given his marching orders."  
  
"Listen, you little weasel, you shouldn't be lurking around listening to private conversations, or you might just get your ears slammed in the door." Alison took a step closer and poked him in the chest with a gloved finger. "You keep your filthy mind, and tongue off Jim Ellison. I couldn't care less what people say about Blair,  
although half the female population of the P.D. would certainly not agree with your nasty assessment, but I wouldn't repeat those insinuations about Jim, or you'll find out the hard way, that people who piss me off, don't fare very well. You get me?"  
  
Parker glared back. "Oh, I'm so scared," he sneered. "What you gonna do, beat me up?"  
  
"There are other ways of getting even, Joe. You should know that." She closed the lid on her evidence box and glanced down the alley to where Jim and Blair were bent over something on the ground.   "Jim Ellison is a good man and a fine detective, he doesn't deserve some little slug like you badmouthing him behind his back." She paused, "I'd also be careful about saying nasty things about Blair. He has some good friends in the Bull Pen, and they wouldn't like to hear those remarks you're tossing around so casually. I may not like Blair and wish he wasn't around so much, but he's loyal to Jim and his other friends, and like him or not, he's worth ten of you, you nasty-minded pervert."  
  
With that, Alison picked up her bag and walked off down the alley to where Serena Chang was talking with other members of her staff.  
Parker glared after her, then turned his glare the other way, to see Jim Ellison looking his way.  
  
A chill went down Parker's spine, at the arctic glare in those cold blue eyes, surely Ellison hadn't heard him talking with Alison, it was too far away, and they'd been talking very quietly.  
  
He shivered suddenly and turned away, thanking providence that he didn't work with that man.  
  
Jim watched Parker's retreat and straightened to his full height to ease his back. "That does it for now, Chief," he said, putting a hand on the shorter man's shoulder to steer him back to where the forensic team was still searching for evidence.  
  
Ellison's hand tightened on Blair's shoulder as he recalled Parker's nasty insinuations, and the shorter man looked up at him.  
  
"Jim? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," said Ellison shortly. "Let's get back to the P.D and see what else comes in."  
  
The detective was seething inwardly. He'd heard whispers and sly suggestions as to what he and Blair did, or didn't do, at home, over the months that Blair had been his roommate, and never paid much heed unless he sensed there was a threat. Most of the gossip was just gossip between people who had too much time and too little to do, but the sheer malice in Parker's words sent his aggression level soaring. He was glad that Blair hadn't heard the whispered confrontation, the student didn't need to worry about whether the gossip would harm Jim and his work at the P.D. No doubt he would worry and worry about whether he should stay at the loft, or move out.  
  
Jim didn't want the man who'd become one of the best friends he'd ever known, to be forced into a decision he didn't really want. When Blair decided he wanted to move out, it had to be a decision made because Blair wanted it, not because some narrow-minded bigots forced him; or because the woman he was seeing was jealous of his friend.  
  
He liked Alison, a lot, maybe even loved her a little, but if it came to having to choose between them, it wouldn't be Blair walking out of the loft.  
  
Some time in the future, if either of them met the person with whom they wanted to marry; Jim knew then it would be time for Blair to move, but until that time, the loft was Blair's home just as much as it was his own.  
  
Jim also had some serious thinking to do about his relationship with Alison. No doubt she loved him, but Jim had already had more than enough experience of single-minded women wanting to control him, and although he was very attracted to the lovely blonde, he wasn't ready to give up his independence; he doubted whether he ever would. There was also the fact that Alison seemed to like being escorted by the man who had been named Detective of the Year two year's running.

Ellison was aware of his attraction to women as a man, as well as his reputation as a detective, he wasn't a tongue-tied adolescent any more, and he wanted more than a _trophy_ wife, or to be a _trophy_ husband.   He sighed inwardly; why did relationships have to be so complicated?  
  
Ellison didn't have much time to brood on personal matters for the rest of the day as he and Blair followed up potential witnesses and waited for more evidence from Serena.   The victim had been identified as Peter Scott, aged 19, he'd been a student at Rainier studying art and had been out at a party in the Club with a few college friends.  
  
Jim hadn't seen Alison at all, as by the time they got back to the Station she'd finished her shift and gone home.  
Jim was relieved, he wasn't ready for a showdown yet, if ever, but deep down his instinct was telling him that he would have to make a choice one way or another. He decided to let things go for the moment, as he really didn't have the time to make big personal decisions with a murderer running around loose.  
  
The night before Christmas Eve, they got a break on the case, a witness had been found who had pointed them in the direction of another student named Jeffrey Perkins, who attended the same course as Peter Scott.  
  
Confronted by Jim Ellison, Perkins had broken down and confessed that he and Peter, both having drunk too much alcohol, had had an argument about a girl they both liked, which had escalated into physical violence, and he'd stabbed the other in a fit of rage; he didn't remember much of the event, had come to his senses in his car, and thought he'd had a bad nightmare.  
  
Jim's face had been grim as he'd cuffed the sobbing young man and read him his rights, handing him over to the two uniformed cops who'd been his back-up.  
  
He and Blair had exchanged a look of frustration and anger that another alcohol-driven fight had resulted in a young man's death. There had been far too many crimes of this nature, and another set of grieving parents had lost their only child.  
  
Both men were a little subdued as they finally got home after finishing all the paperwork connected with the arrest, the holiday spirit was taking a beating and they needed a little time to unwind and take a step back from the horrors of the past few days. Their own personal troubles didn't seem to be of much importance in the face of Peter Scott's devastated parents.  
  
After they'd both showered, and eaten a take-out, both men gravitated to the living room couch to sit comfortably, beer in hand to watch and listen to a programme of carol-singing from schools and colleges around the region. No violence, no heroic action from actors - nothing to think about but the pure young voices and the simple joy in their eyes, as they sang old favourites. Without consciously knowing it, the two men relaxed and soon felt calm enough to go to their rooms and sleep.  
  
It helped that Jim had switched the telephone bell off and just let the answering machine take any calls. He was off duty and everything else could wait until morning. He also switched his cell phone to voice mail and would check it before he went to bed in case Simon needed to get in touch. Jim doubted that, as Simon had been as exhausted as they were.  
  
The next day at the P.D. around mid morning, a certain blonde young lady, was hiding in the Ladies restroom, close to tears of frustration and rage. She'd hadn't slept very well, and had been unable to contact Jim when she'd thought he would be home. She'd since learned of the arrest and realised that was probably why he'd not been answering the phone at home, or his cell, but it was still very frustrating. She was in a foul mood and everyone was giving her a wide berth, except Serena, who had twice told her to concentrate on her duties, and to pull herself together.  
  
Alison had to admit that she wasn't doing herself, or her career, any good at all. She really liked Jim Ellison, he was very handsome, courteous, and the sex was great. She'd thought all was going well, because she also admired him as a detective, and it didn't hurt her status with the other women, that she was _going out_ with the Detective of the Year, but it all seemed to be falling apart.  
  
That slime-ball Parker had told some home truths, she was jealous of Jim's roommate, and had made a fool of herself on a couple of occasions over Blair, yet despite that, Jim and she were still together, so he must like her too. She discounted Parker's other nasty insinuations, and could only hope that if Jim, or Blair's, other friends in the Bull Pen heard him saying such tripe, Parker would get a well-deserved thrashing.  
  
Alison had also heard from her mother the previous night, and had felt very guilty when she'd heard the plans her family were making when she visited them over the holidays. She'd hinted that she might not be there this year, and the small silence at the other end of the phone had made her cringe inwardly. As usual, her mother had tried to make the best of things by saying she hoped Alison would have a good Christmas and she was always welcome back home, but Alison had known she'd hurt her mother very much.  
  
Why am I such a bitch? she thought sadly. I seem to be messing up with everyone I love.  
  
Blowing her nose, she washed her hands, combed her hair and decided to put as brave a face as she could on her current situation. She had work to do in the Lab and she'd been in here longer than she should have. Serena would be having a fit, if those results weren't finished.  
  
Walking towards the Lab door, head down, she bumped into a solid figure coming out of the elevator, almost bouncing off the broad figure of Joel Taggart, with a squeal of fright.  
  
Taggart caught her arm, steadying her, an apology already on his lips.  "Miss Downing, I'm so sorry, didn't see you coming."  
  
She flashed a small smile, "My fault, Captain Taggart, I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"You okay?" he asked, still concerned.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, thanks." She nodded towards the Lab, "I was just going back to work. Have you come for that report on the bullet from the body found in the Harbour?"  
  
He nodded and released her arm. "Yes. Thought I'd try and get that squared away before I leave tonight."  
  
"I have it," she said, moving towards the door again.  
  
Taggart hesitated, then said softly. "You look unhappy, is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Alison flashed him a startled look. She knew that Taggart had a reputation as a gentle man, and she saw it now in his warm brown eyes. She shook her head. "Not really, but thanks."  
  
Taggart put his hand on her arm, glancing up and down the corridor. "Might I have a word with you?" He indicated the elevator and after a moment, Alison found herself standing in the empty elevator car with the big man.  
  
"Forgive me for being presumptuous, Miss Downing, but I couldn't help overhearing what you told Blair the other day. I think you're making a big mistake there. Blair is a very nice young man and he wouldn't deliberately report you to Captain Banks, or anyone else, he doesn't make trouble for anyone, unless it's a perp." He smiled, trying to set her at ease.  
  
Alison tensed defensively. She recalled her verbal attack on Blair, and while she wanted to tell this man to mind his own damn business, she also felt a little lost and upset that she was beginning to look like the bad guy in all this. Recent events had shown her what jealousy and gossip could do.  
  
"I should tell you to mind your own business, Captain," her voice softened as she sighed, "but I know you're right. Blair didn't report me. I've been taking too many liberties with my job and my colleagues recently, and it is going to have to change."  
  
Taggart sighed in relief. He knew he was interfering in something that wasn't his concern, but he didn't like it when friends of his were hurting, and both Blair and Jim were his friends.  
  
"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Miss Downing. I'm not trying to interfere in your life, but I hate to see people unhappy when a word might change that."  
  
Alison nodded. "I know what you mean. I've recently heard things about myself that I don't like..." she shook her head.  
   
"Can I give you a piece of advice?" asked Taggart.  
  
"Why not?" she shrugged. "I'm not doing so well on my own."  
  
"Don't try and come between Jim and Blair, or I'm afraid you might lose. They've been friends for a long time, and although they won't be roommates forever, they'll still be friends. Do you understand?"  
  
Alison nodded slowly. "I'm beginning too. It's a sort of  men- thing, isn't it? Buddies for life, even when they're married with kids?"  
  
Taggart laughed softly. "You got it. But don't mention kids just yet, it's a bit soon for that."  
  
Alison, to her surprise, found herself laughing with him.  "Okay," she promised. "No kids yet."  
  
Taggart hesitated, then said. "Mind another little piece of advice?" When she nodded, he went on. "Don't push Jim on anything this Christmas, it's been a tough few weeks, and he needs a break from any sort of conflict. Try and give him some space."  
  
Alison stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I think I love the big jerk," she said with a sniffle.  
  
"Then give him some space," Taggart said softly. "Jim doesn't like to be pushed, in any direction."  
  
"I know that, really," she fumbled for her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "I blamed Blair, but it's me, really. I just seem to make the wrong moves lately, when I know I should back off." She sniffed and put the scrap of cloth away and lifted her chin. "My head tells me one thing, the practical thing, then my ... my ... my jealousy, gets in the way and I make stupid mistakes. My work is suffering, Serena is going to fire me, if I don't get my act together." She stopped suddenly as though just realising where she was and with whom she was speaking. "I can't believe I'm standing here talking to you like this."  
  
Taggart smiled gently. "It's sometimes easier to tell a virtual stranger than a close friend, or family member."  
  
Alison nodded. "I know," she said softly, "thank you."  
  
There was silence in the elevator for a moment, then Alison said slowly. "I've made such a mess of things. I usually go home for Christmas, as I only see my whole family together at Christmas and Easter ... but Jim is going to ask his Dad if I can go there and I'd really love to meet his family ... but I can't be in two places at the same time." She looked up at Taggart. "What do I do, Captain Taggart?"  
  
Taggart smiled and put his arm round her shoulders. "I think you'll do the right thing."  
  
Alison nodded, and smiled through fresh tears. "I sure hope so. Thanks, Captain. Now let me go and get that report for you before Serena blows a gasket and has me fired."  
  
"I'll put in a good word for you, if she does," joked Taggart.  
  
As Taggart pressed the release button and they re-entered the corridor, Alison said. "Y'know Captain, a few days ago I would have had your head for speaking to me so truthfully. Must be all this goodwill and festive season that is making me so mellow."  
  
Taggart smiled and patted her arm, "Maybe," he said, "but maybe you just needed to take a step back and look at the situation through someone's else eyes, and I think you'd already started to do that before I saw you."  
  
Alison nodded. "Maybe you're right, I'd like to think so anyway..." She paused with her hand on the doorknob, "and you can call me Alison, y'know... Miss Downing sounds like my school teacher."  
  
Taggart laughed aloud and nodded. "Okay, Alison, thank you..."  
  
In the Bull Pen, Blair was sitting on the corner of Jim's desk, telling H and Rafe, and whoever else was listening, about his last day at the university. His hands were flying and he looked a lot better than he had yesterday, so did Jim.  
  
Although they were still sad about the latest case, and one unbroken night's sleep couldn't erase all the other sleepless ones, at least they could close the door on this latest crime and try and put it behind them.  
  
It was Christmas Eve and they were hoping there would be no pressing matters that would stop them having their break at William Ellison's home.  
  
Simon had gone through to his office and hadn't yelled for them as yet, but it was still morning, and anything could happen.  
Jim Ellison had one more thing to worry about. He had to talk to Alison. He hadn't had time to ring his father and ask about bringing another guest, although he knew it would not be a problem, it was a big house and there was always far too much food, one extra person wouldn't make much difference. However, it had been so good with just the family and Blair that he hesitated about upsetting the balance, especially as Alison made no secret of the fact that she didn't like Blair. Jim now accepted that, but it was still difficult.  
He didn't want to hurt Alison, and wouldn't hurt Blair.  
  
Things were pretty quiet and lunchtime approached without Simon yelling for Ellison, and Jim was just starting to relax, when the phone rang.  
  
Blair, who was nearest, picked it up. "Detective Ellison's desk."  
  
"Blair, could I speak with Jim, please?"  
  
"Er ... sure, Alison, just a second," he handed the receiver to Jim, who took it with a nod of thanks.  
  
"Hi, Jim ... look I know you'll be busy, but can you come to the break room on your floor for a few minutes, I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, I can do that," Jim said, his voice calm, not giving away the sudden tension that tightened his muscles.  
  
"Thanks, see you there."  
  
Jim replaced the receiver and braced himself inwardly. He had no idea what he was going to say, just hoped that things would work out.  
  
It all depended on what mood Alison was in, and how much he himself would react to whatever it was.  
  
"Be back in a few minutes, Chief, then we'll head out to lunch."  
  
Blair raised his head, "Okay," he said, but his eyes were watchful and wary, wondering what glitch was about to be thrown in their plans.  
  
Jim patted his shoulder and walked out of the Bull Pen.  
  
The break room was empty when Jim arrived, but a few seconds later Alison came hurrying down the corridor.  
  
Jim smiled at her breathless apology. "Sorry, Jim. Just missed the elevator and it took ages to come back. Would've been quicker to walk up."  
  
"That's okay. Get your breath back. Coffee?" He indicated the vending machine and Alison nodded.  
  
There was silence for the time it took the paper cups to be filled, and then Jim turned and handed one to Alison.  
  
She took a sip and grimaced. "This stuff doesn't get any better does it?"  
  
"Not really, but at least it's hot and wet."  
  
Alison put the coffee down and took a quick breath.  "Look, Jim. I wanted to apologise for the other day at the crime scene. My mind hasn't exactly been on my work lately. I should never have even been thinking of personal things at that time, and I want you to know it won't happen again."  
  
Jim nodded his acceptance. "That's okay, apology accepted," he said with a slight grin.  
  
Alison smiled in return and seemed to relax a little. "Good. It was very unprofessional of me."  
  
She picked up her cup again and Jim waited, sensing there was more to come.  
  
He was right.  
  
"I also wanted to thank you for your invitation to your Dad's for Christmas Dinner," she went on, then paused as one of the female clerks walked into the room, nodded a greeting and went to the vending machine.  
  
Jim waited, his nerves on edge, wondering how he could tactfully retract the invitation he'd issued, without seeming a real jerk, then knowing he couldn't really do that.  
  
Oh well, served him right for being such a coward in the first place. They'd all just have to make the best of it.  It might even work out okay.  
  
It seemed to take ages for the young woman to make her selection from the machine, smile and leave them alone again.  
  
Alison glanced at her watch. "Oh Hell, Serena is going to have my head in a basket."  
  
Jim cocked his head. "What?"  
  
"Oh sorry, Serena isn't too pleased with my work performance lately," Alison explained. "I sneaked out."  
  
Jim shook his head, but before he could open his mouth, Alison hurried on. "It's just that my mother phoned and they're all expecting me home this Christmas, and I don't really want to disappoint her and my Dad. So, I'm sorry, but I think I should go home." She looked at him anxiously. "I hope you understand, Jim. I'd LOVE to spend Christmas Day with you, but as we both have other commitments, maybe we can arrange something else over the holidays?"  
  
Jim didn't know whether to laugh or hit something. After all his inner turmoil these past few days, the solution had been taken out of his hands, and for once, he couldn't be happier about that.   Instead, he smiled down at her.  
"I understand completely, Honey," he said. "Family is very important,  especially at this time of year."  
  
He put an arm round her shoulders and pressed a swift kiss on her forehead.   "I'll give you a ring and we will arrange to do something special later."  
  
She snuggled up to him and sighed. "Thanks, Jim. For being so understanding." She wanted to stay in the circle of his arms, but knew if she were to carry out her early New Year Resolution to be more professional at work and not pressure Jim, she had to leave.   "Merry Christmas, Jim," she paused and then added "and wish Blair the same, okay?"  
  
Jim nodded happily, and said. "Merry Christmas to you - and your family, Alison." He kissed her quickly on the lips and pushed her gently away. "Now you'd better go, I don't want Serena, or Simon, chewing me out this close to Christmas Day."  
  
Alison gave a pretended pout, but moved, albeit reluctantly, away.  
  
Jim watched her go, a grin turning up the corners of his mouth. Sandburg would be happy to hear Jim admit that family was important, after all, he was the one who'd hammered it home every chance he got before Jim had seen the light and made peace with his father and brother.  
  
Feeling as if a load had been lifted from his shoulders, Jim schooled his face to it's usual stoic mask and went back into the Bull Pen.  
  
Blair's head lifted as soon as he'd put a foot in the door, making Jim wonder for a second if his partner and guide was developing super senses.  
  
He walked across to his desk and sat down, and pulled the file he'd been working on prior to Alison's phone call.  
  
He waited for Sandburg to say something, but the kid just looked him over, then quietly went back to his own file reading, but Jim could feel the air of tension radiating from the smaller form.  
  
Not wanting to prolong the tension he could feel around him, it was too cruel to let Blair go on wondering, Jim sighed and snapped the file shut. Stretching his arms he got to his feet and touched Blair on the shoulder. "How's about we go and get some lunch, Chief?"  
  
"Sure, Jim." Blair closed the file and picked up his backpack from under the desk.  
  
Maybe Jim would tell him what had happened with Alison. Was she making more demands? Did Blair really want to spend what should be a great day, with someone who hated his guts?  
  
Squaring his shoulders, he followed Jim out into the elevator.  
Jim waited until they were sitting in the truck before clearing his throat.  
  
"Chief, I have some news." He switched on the engine. "Alison has decided...." He paused to let another vehicle pull out in front of him, and Blair clenched his fingers in the seat belt.  
  
"Yes, Jim," he said, his voice vibrating with tension, knowing if his partner didn't divulge whatever he had to say, he was going to scream out loud.  
  
Jim glanced sideways and took pity on his room-mate. "Alison has decided to spend Christmas with her folks."  
  
Blair gaped at him. "What?"  
  
"Something wrong with your ears, Chief? We'll have to do some tests," Jim's tone was very smug.  
  
"Wrong ... my ears..." Blair spluttered.  
  
Jim turned to face him and smiled softly. "Alison told me in the break room that she was going to spend the Christmas vacation with her family." He reached out a hand and gently tipped Blair's mouth closed. "So, it's just us and OUR family at my Dad's place." He paused. "If that's still okay with you."  
  
"Okay?" Blair's face lit up with relief, and he punched the air, "it's more than okay. Great!"  
  
Abruptly realising that his excitement might not seem appropriate, he spluttered. "Oh, sorry, Jim." He glanced down at his clenched fingers. "Are you ... are you very disappointed? I mean your first Christmas as a couple..."  
  
"Blair, Blair..." Jim shook his head. "That was Alison's idea, not mine."  
  
"Really?" Blair glanced up hopefully, "You didn't want just the two of you, a nice fire, wine and... and ..." He wiggled his eyebrows, and Jim laughed and cuffed the back of his head.  
  
"Don't be cheeky, Sandburg... " he paused. "You know what happens to cheeky kids who haven't been good during the year?" He raised an eyebrow. "Santa won't bring them any presents."  
  
Blair punched him in the arm. "Doesn't matter, man," he said with great satisfaction. "I've already got the best present," he murmured softly to himself, then blushed as he realised he'd said that out loud.  
  
Jim didn't say anything, but the large hand that patted Blair's shoulder showed that he echoed that sentiment.  
  
He checked the mirror again, then pulled out of the parking space.  
  
"So, where do you want to go for lunch? I fancy a nice thick, juicy, steak, with fries and onion rings..."  
  
Blair glanced at him, seeing the corners of Jim's mouth curl in a smile as he waited for his friend's usual argument about fat and arteries.  
  
He grinned in return. "That sounds just great, Jim. I think I'll have the same," he paused. "With a salad, of course."  
  
Jim glanced at him in surprise. "You mean that?"  
  
"Yep. A little of what you fancy does you good," he quoted, then raised a warning finger. "Just now and then, of course."  
  
"Of course," replied Jim, then laughed out loud. "Oh, Chief, don't ever change ... not ever."  
  
Blair opened his mouth to reply, when the radio spluttered to life.  
  
"Robbery in progress ... all units in the vicinity of Fifth and Main respond."  
  
The two men groaned in unison, glanced out of the window at the street signs, then at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Here we go again," Blair muttered softly, then held on tightly as Jim floored the accelerator.  
  
The End  
  
Dusty Tyree (c)  
January 2008  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
